


内讧

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Relationships: 于郭 - Relationship, 郭于 - Relationship





	内讧

傍晚时分，黑云压顶。

北京南郊的大兴马场里，修葺一新的亭台楼阁水榭山石在暗淡天光下颜色尽失。但见哨鸽们提前归巢，矮马们匆匆回圈，猫儿狗儿蜷缩进窝，共同等待夜幕降临。

三两滴急雨伴着零星的马嘶犬吠破开沉沉暮霭，片刻后狂风大起，飞砂走石，风雨如晦，天地惶然。起初，雨点如拳头大小，而后瓢泼盆倾，杂径野地湍流成河。明明灭灭的青紫闪电伴随沉闷惊雷劈开混沌的天地，宛如巨人盘古再造世间。寰宇一片萧瑟，只剩如菌成片的绿草与落落盛开如云似锦的娇艳花朵，尤自不甘地在狂风暴雨中摇摆挣扎。

百鸟归巢，百兽蛰伏。

独有一只找不到归路的黄雀儿立在屋檐下避雨。它抖了抖翎羽上的水珠，似是被玻璃折出来的柔黄灯光吸引，蹦跳着不肯离去。

屋外的凄风冷雨完全没有影响到屋内的欢声雷动。一群人正簇拥成群，围着牌桌指点牌山、激扬棋子、挥斥牌九，正是德云社年度棋牌大赛白热化的关键时刻。

突然，屋门咣当一声被推开，冷风夹着雨雾灌进屋里，惹得众人杀气腾腾地回头看是哪个愣头青，结果发现是马场的主人于谦趟风冒雨冲了进来。

“大爷，您这是出去洗澡了吗？”捏着一把被拆到七零八落烂牌的烧饼取笑道，贴了满脸的卫生纸条随着他的嘶声大笑微微抖动。

“烧饼，看面相就知道你牌技精湛，擅长自杀式攻击。”于谦抹了把脸上的雨水，脱掉湿透的外衫打趣道，“要不你还是别笑了，满脸纸条我还当马场的拖把头成精了。”

“您就可劲儿损我吧，我看在师父面子上不跟您计较——”烧饼低头费力地扒拉手里的牌，把最大的用力拍在桌上，吼道：“一对老K，谁、谁、谁特么敢要！”

“管上！”小四镜片寒光一闪不甘示弱，“一对A！烧饼，是男人就继续上，别怂！”

“是男人咱俩去外面单挑！”色厉内荏的逗哏只能嘴上占占便宜，乖乖让牌。

……

屋里恢复热闹。

“大爷，您怎么来啦，”不会打牌只能一直伺候局的岳云鹏递过去杯热茶，“我师父呢？”

氤氲的茶雾袅袅升起，于谦小啜一口，瞟了一眼岳云鹏，垂下眼睛表情有些模糊不清：“唉，吵架了。”

“您跟我师父吵架了？”小岳岳声音惊讶地高了三个八度，“我的天哪！你们也会吵架的吗？”

不等于谦的“嘘”声出口，屋内瞬间安静。大家凭着无敌默契的眼神交流半天，无一知情。这天下谁人不知谁人不晓，郭德纲于谦之间那是温良谦恭举案齐眉，江湖血腥风雨二十载亦相濡以沫，现在竟然吵架了？这可是大姑娘拜天地——头一回。

瞧着于谦面色沉痛地抹了眼角几滴泪，大家连忙把手里的扑克麻将棋子统统扔到桌上，围坐一圈，七嘴八舌劝慰道：“大爷，您先别难过，出了什么事儿？”

“你们给我评评理吧，”于谦把手里的杯子愤愤拍在茶盘上，“你们师父跟我一场买卖，二十年啦！这些年，你们觉得，我对他怎么样？”

大家面面相觑，无人开口。

“怎么样？也就经常自己出去玩儿，一走半个月，把师父自己扔家里不闻不问。”半天，张鹤伦才歪着脑袋乜着眼睛哼唧。

“师父，不是我说，您上次去现场看我爸唱戏是什么时候的事儿了？快十年了吧！您知道他有多希望能在台下看见您呐！”大林小声控诉。

“干爹，您岁数也不老小了，酒喝了半辈子还没数，喝醉大半引颈高歌撒欢折腾，师父经常挂着黑眼圈。”替补司机的孟鹤堂连忙补充。

“就是就是，您还好意思让我们评评理，师父能忍您这么久真的不容易——”烧饼接过话头。

眼见着风向跑偏的于谦果断开口截和：“今晚没饭！”

“师大爷，您听我说，他们那都是胡说八道。您对我师父用三个词来形容，那是——好，很好，非常好！”孔云龙见风驶舵挑起大拇指。

众人汗然。

“总算有人说了句公道话，”于谦愤愤不平，“就我这样，你们师父还是不满足。”

“说重点，你俩到底怎么着了？”半晌没吱声的高峰单刀直入。

“你们瞧瞧、瞧瞧，外面这个天！”待众人回头领略了屋外堪比世界末日的惊雷暴雨后，于谦接着说道，“就这天气，他让我去鱼塘把最好锦鲤捞出来炖着吃喽，说是可以转运，不然就把我那条宝贝金龙鱼吃了！”

嚯！众人皆惊。原来使起小性子的师父是如此——嘴馋。

“我那鱼好几万，一顿没，这谁能受得了，”于谦起身背着手在屋里来回踱步，“我坚决反对！后来么，你们师父就把我撵出来了……”

“师父太过分了！”徒弟们不迭点头，暗自庆幸养不起金龙鱼。

“都是我这些年太惯着他，导致现在他敢这么对我。这说明什么，这说明凡事需有度，包括容忍搭档的缺点。”于谦悲痛地做了总结陈词。

话音刚落不等众人细琢磨，岳云鹏两行清泪就流了下来：“大爷，您得为我做主啊——”

“别哭别哭，岳云鹏受什么委屈了？”于谦慈祥地拍了拍小胖徒弟的背，递过去一张纸巾。

“大胖子孙越他欺负我！”岳云鹏接过纸巾用力擤了鼻涕，整张脸皱到一块儿，“平日里吃穿度用，有我的就必有他的。可他总对我颐指气使。我不乐意，他就拿大眼珠子瞪我。刚刚还打电话，让我拿几根葱去厨房送给他……”

‘两只老虎～两只老虎～谈恋爱～谈恋爱，两只都是公的～两只都是公的～真奇怪～’超高辨识度的诡异的手机铃声，是孙越的电话。

岳云鹏战战兢兢接了电话小声辩解：“是真的……我这儿真走不开……葱就门口，你开门就能拿到……”

众人竖起耳朵，不晓得对面说了什么，就听岳云鹏猛然拔了高音，“我说不去就不去！你要葱干嘛，猪鼻子插葱装象吗？——你不用插也挺大象的！”说罢，啪地把手机仍在沙发上，想了想又赶紧捡起来摁了关机键，“终于爽了！我早就想反抗了，哈哈哈——”

“你完了，小岳，一会儿有你好受的。”高峰叹气。

“我不怕，再不济有人顶着呢！您说是吧，大爷。”岳云鹏有些心虚地转头看向于谦。

就见于谦置若罔闻超光速接了刚亮起来的电话：

“哎，角儿，是我。您总算睡醒了啊。

找不到我人？我在厨房这儿，来瞧瞧晚饭，孙胖子跟小龙俩人快准备好了……

生气？我怎么可能对您生气。甭说金龙鱼，如果您想把马场动物全都尝一遍，我保证找最好的厨子变着法做……

嗨，有人发微信说咱俩吵架了？他们都是瞎说瞎闹。今天炖的是您最爱吃的鰨目鱼，我亲手杀的，大铁锅熬，梨枝烧火，保证鲜掉您舌头……

……您别急，我两分钟就到，外面风大雨大，我带伞接您去……

您再躺会儿，我回去您再起床也来得及……”

挂了电话，于谦对着一屋子石化的人灿然一笑，“差点忘说了，我是来专程通知咱们十五分钟后开饭，大家玩得开心啊。”

当于谦顺走屋里最大的那把伞重新冲进雨幕的时候，孙越来了。一身是水的捧哏结结实实堵在门口，把想要吹进来的冷空气全部当在了门外。雨水顺着他手里几根湿淋淋的葱淌到地面上，就听一声中气十足的怒吼与九霄雷声混在一起：“岳云鹏！你给我出来！”

岳云鹏悲鸣一声，缩在栾云平后面瑟瑟发抖。

“知道你爱吃鱼鳔，想偷着叫你去吃，还跟我杠上了！我告诉你，岳云鹏，今天我非让你知道，谁特么鼻子插上葱是大象！”

巍然不动的栾队长意味深长地瞟了一眼后面的师哥：“得嘞，上次那什么秘籍的事儿刚翻页，又着大爷的道，是该长长记性。”

一屋人哈哈大笑，乌拉做鸟兽状四散，猫在各自位置上，幸灾乐祸地准备欣赏德云社第一次真‘葱’实‘象’的年度大戏…


End file.
